2039 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Garfield)
The 2039 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a season that will never be forgotten. It was the most active atlantic hurricane season on record, smashing the 28 storm record held by 2005. It was also the costliest and deadliest atlantic hurricane season in recorded history. The impacts of this season were widespread, with some storms impacting areas as far away as Russia. ImageSize = width:800 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/03/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5 Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/01/2016 till:04/01/2016 color:TD text:One (TD) from:13/05/2016 till:17/05/2016 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:25/06/2016 till:03/07/2016 color:C3 text:Ana (C3) from:26/06/2016 till:12/07/2016 color:C1 text:Bill (C1) from:01/07/2016 till:04/07/2016 color:TS text:Cora (TS) from:07/07/2016 till:15/07/2016 color:C4 text:Danny (C4) from:12/07/2016 till:18/07/2016 color:TS text:Eloise (TS) from:28/07/2016 till:02/08/2016 color:C1 text:Finn (C1) from:29/07/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:C5 text:Grace (C5) from:04/08/2016 till:09/08/2016 color:TS text:Horace (TS) from:07/08/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:C2 text:Ida (C2) from:10/08/2016 till:13/08/2016 color:TS text:Julian (TS) from:15/08/2016 till:23/08/2016 color:TS text:Kate (TS) from:29/08/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:C5 text:Larry (C5) from:08/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:TS text:Mindy (TS) from:10/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:C3 text:Nicholas (C3) barset:break from:21/09/2016 till:23/09/2016 color:TS text:Olympia (TS) from:23/09/2016 till:27/09/2016 color:C1 text:Peter (C1) from:25/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:TS text:Rachel (TS) from:25/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:C4 text:Sam (C4) from:26/09/2016 till:05/10/2016 color:C3 text:Teresa (C3) from:01/10/2016 till:03/10/2016 color:TS text:Victor (TS) from:07/10/2016 till:18/10/2016 color:C5 text:Wanda (C5) from:09/10/2016 till:14/10/2016 color:TS text:Alpha (TS) from:12/10/2016 till:20/10/2016 color:TS text:Beta (TS) from:17/10/2016 till:20/10/2016 color:TS text:Delta (TS) from:25/10/2016 till:16/11/2016 color:C1 text:Epsilon (C1) from:29/10/2016 till:04/11/2016 color:C2 text:Zeta (C2) from:30/10/2016 till:02/11/2016 color:TS text:Eta (TS) from:31/10/2016 till:05/11/2016 color:TS text:Theta (TS) from:03/11/2016 till:19/11/2016 color:TS text:Iota (TS) from:13/11/2016 till:26/11/2016 color:C1 text:Kappa (C1) barset:break from:15/11/2016 till:22/11/2016 color:C4 text:Lambda (C4) from:30/11/2016 till:04/12/2016 color:TS text:Mu (TS) from:07/12/2016 till:09/12/2016 color:TS text:Nu (TS) from:12/12/2016 till:20/12/2016 color:C1 text:Xi (C1) from:25/12/2016 till:05/01/2017 color:C2 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:12/01/2017 till:14/01/2017 color:TD text:Omicron (C2) from:31/12/2016 till:04/01/2017 color:TS text:Adam (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:Jan from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:Feb from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:Mar from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:Apr from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:Jun from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:Jul from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:Aug from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:Sept from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:Oct from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:Nov from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:Dec from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:Jan from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:Feb Storms Subtropical Depression One Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Ana Hurricane Bill Main Article: Tropical Storm Cora Hurricane Danny Main Article: Tropical Storm Eloise Hurricane Finn-Carlos Main Article: Hurricane Grace Main Article: Tropical Storm Horace Hurricane Ida Main Article: Tropical Storm Julian Main Article: Tropical Storm Kate Hurricane Larry Main Article: Subtropical Storm Mindy Main Article: Hurricane Nicholas Main Article: Tropical Storm Olympia Main Article: Hurricane Peter Main Article: Tropical Storm Rachel Main Article: Hurricane Sam Main Article: Hurricane Teresa Main Article: Tropical Storm Victor Hurricane Wanda Main Article: Tropical Storm Alpha-Pamela Main Article: Tropical Storm Beta Tropical Storm Delta Subtropical Cyclone Epsilon Main Article: Hurricane Zeta Main Article: Tropical Storm Eta Tropical Storm Theta Tropical Storm Iota Hurricane Kappa Hurricane Lambda-Terry Tropical Storm Mu Tropical Storm Nu Hurricane Xi Hurricane Omicron Tropical Storm Adam Season Effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2039 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2039 USD. Storm Names The following names were used on named storms that formed in the North Atlantic during 2039. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2045 season. This is the same list used in the 2033 season. Greek Alphabet Retirement The World Meteorological Organization retired five names in the spring of 2040 – Danny, Larry, Nicholas, Sam, and Wanda due to extreme damages and death toll. They were replaced in 2045 by Declan, Lawrence, Ned, Seth, and Weslyn. The 2039 season is tied with the 2005 season for the most storm names retired after a single season. Name List For 2045 Category:VileMaster